Misdirection
by ant-xxoo
Summary: Dan Morgan was heartbroken when Zoe abruptly left the MI High team. When Zoe makes a dramatic reappearance, Dan is over the moon, but things are different this time around. Zoe is different. Dan tries his best to fix her, now that the team need her more than ever.
1. Chapter 1

**Misdirection **

_Dan Morgan was heartbroken when Zoe abruptly left the MI High team. When Zoe makes a dramatic reappearance, Dan is over the moon, but things are different this time around. Zoe is different. Dan tries his best to fix her, now that the team need her more than ever. _

**Hey! So, I obviously have a lot to explain! Basically, a ton of stuff was going on and I was super busy. A week ago, I started to get back into writing **_**Auxilium, **_**but I just all incentive. I'm really****sorry, especially if you guys liked **_**Auxilium. **_**But here is a new story, and of course, the central pairing is ZAN. So please review!**

* * *

ONE

Dan Morgan hoisted his schoolbag over his shoulder, as he traipsed down the halls. It was the new beginning of Senior Year and a million emotions were running through Dan's mind. There was a small part of him that was happy to move on, and mature, but the larger part of him wanted to hold onto high school, and MI High, forever.

"Thinking about blowing this place?" a voice called and Dan turned around to see Tom, striding down the halls. He had changed quite a bit over the summer. No longer was he the scrawny, short boy. In fact, he had grown slightly taller than Dan, and he was much more muscled and fit.

"_Thinking_" Dan said, emphasising the word. He grinned at Tom, and the two mates high-fived. "I don't think I ever could".

"Well there's a reason" Tom said, pointing behind him. Frowning, Dan turned around and was startled to see Melissa and Byron walking down the halls.

"What the- I thought they moved?" Dan cried. Melissa caught sight of him, and her face visibly lit up. She bounded over and Dan internally groaned.

"Dan!" she squealed and tossed her arm around his neck. She smelt strongly of fairy-floss and the aroma sickened him. Behind him, Tom was chuckling.

"What are you doing here?" Dan blurted, all manners having gone out the window with the shock of seeing Melissa again.

"Byron and I went on exchange last year, but we decided to come back to St Hearts!" Melissa cried.

"Especially since there's no Zoe" Tom muttered under his breath. Dan felt a small pang in his chest, when he heard Zoe's name. He had moved on from pining over her; but there was a special place in his heart that belonged to her and her only.

"Yeah I heard about the move! Bummer" Melissa said, trying to look sympathetic.

The sound of footsteps could be heard from behind Dan. "Yeah, I can tell that you're super sad" Aneisha said, her hands on her hips. Dan cracked a grin. Aneisha would never lose her sass.

"Hi!" Keri suddenly cried, popping out from behind Aneisha. Melissa gave a small scream, but then narrowed her eyes as she scrutinised Keri.

"Hold on…" she said, tapping her finger on her cheek.

"Oh uh…this is Zoe's twin sister, Keri Summers" Tom said. Keri extended a hand which Melissa took warily.

"I thought Zoe's last name was London" she said slowly.

The team gaped for a while. "Uh…Zoe and I were raised in different families. We were separated at birth".

Melissa put on that faux sympathetic face of hers. "Oh, that sucks. Well Keri, you seem really nice, but I have to go. Lovely meeting you".

As soon as the brunette was out of sight, Aneisha snorted. "Asshole" she said.

"Old hag" Tom said. Dan nodded in agreement but as much as he hated Melissa, she really was a source of amusement.

The four friends started to walk down the halls together. "What did you do during break?" Aneisha asked, disregarding Melissa. Dan took a while to realise that the question was directed at him.

"Nothing much. Skateboarded, and enjoyed life without KORPS" Dan said.

"It's so weird" Keri commented. "Now that KORPS are gone".

"I completely agree" Tom said. "I mean, who are we going to fight now? _Another _reincarnated version of KORPS?"

Aneisha started to giggle. "If that actually happened, imagine what Stella would do".

"She would flip" Keri said, laughing along.

"She'd go all ape-shit" Dan said and the four teens laughed. Preston suddenly appeared in Dan's peripheral vision. He looked very stern, with his arms crossed.

"Daniel, did I just hear you use profanity? Because as your Head Boy, I don't" he started but Aneisha interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, since when were _you _Head Boy?" she asked.

Preston looked rather indignant. "Well, the campaigns haven't started yet, but we all know that I'm the only worthy candidate!"

Dan rolled his eyes. He really couldn't care less about Preston and his crap. "I gotta get to class" he said and dodged out of the way. After escaping Preston, Dan leant against the wall and sighed. Senior Year was definitely going to be interesting, so long as he was in this school.

**Hope you all enjoy it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you've enjoyed **_**Misdirection **_**so far. Thank you for the lovely reviews, you guys are amazing. Please review!**

Dan was sitting in class, out of his mind in boredom as Mr Flatley and Mrs King droned on about the importance of College. Truthfully, he had his life mapped out. He would graduate from school and then train to become a full time agent. Then at the age of forty, he would go into training kids, much like Frank. That was only if he didn't get promoted to Head of MI9.

As he scanned the classroom, he knew that Tom was thinking the same thing. The boy was probably going to become MI9's Head of IT, and design some wicked gadgets. Dan smiled to himself. He'd like that life; Tom working with him as they both carried out the profession they loved.

Turning to look at Aneisha, he was unsure of her plans. Neish loved MI9, but she'd recently become obsessed with journalism. It would suck not to work with Aneisha, but if she was happy, then Dan was happy. Dan had also made it his goal to get Tom and Aneisha together by the end of the year. Both were stubborn mules and would never admit their feelings, but Dan was going to try and make them.

He switched his attention to Keri, and knew what options she wanted. The ginger-haired girl was either going to travel the world in an attempt to reunite her sisters, go into spy training like Dan or work on helping kids without families.

The bell rang and Dan snapped out of his reverie. Gathering his things, Dan practically fled the classroom.

"Whoa, slow down cowboy!" Aneisha called and Dan halted. She grabbed his shoulder. "We've got a mission". A broad grin overtook Dan's face and abandoning break, he headed down to the caretakers store cupboard.

* * *

As he emerged from the lift, Dan couldn't help but think about how much he'd missed his secure MI9 uniform. He felt alive in it.

"Frankie!" Tom called and clapped Frank on the back. The older man looked slightly pale, but he looked happier than he had in decades.

"What is it?" Keri asked, furrowing her brow.

"Never mind" Frank said, and wiped the grin off his face. "We've got a serious mission, but it requires Tom's skills more than anyone else's".

"Joy" Keri said sarcastically.

"Are we going to defend a Superhero museum or something?" Aneisha asked, an amused smile playing her lips. Tom threw a Rubik cube at her and sat down on his swivel chair.

"From what? Attack of the killer superhero statues?" Keri asked. Tom rolled his eyes, before his face brightened.

"How cool would that be though?" he asked.

Dan considered this. "Actually, it would be pretty awesome!"

Keri and Aneisha shared a look. "Boys" they said simultaneously.

"Can we cut the small-talk, we have a serious mission on our hands" Frank said. The spies quickly shut up. "Recently, MI9 have been receiving mysterious codes. We're unable to locate where they come from, and we are unable to unscramble them. But the same code has been reappearing numerous times and it could be something urgent".

"So you want us to unscramble it?" Keri asked.

"No, he wants us to eat it" Tom said, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

"How can you eat a code?" Aneisha asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Shut up" Tom said to Aneisha.

"That was a stupid comeback" Dan said. Frank rolled his eyes. "Can we all please focus on the mission?"

"Okay, okay" Tom said. "Show me the code".

An image appeared on Tom's computer of a bunch of random little symbols and numbers and letters. "Cool. It'll be cracked in no time" Tom assured, although he looked a little nervous.

"Good" Frank said. "I'll expect progress when I'm back in an hour".

"Wait, you're not staying?" Dan asked.

Frank hesitated. "I have…something to do" he said and rushed off without another word. Keri shrugged off Frank's odd behaviour and plopped into a chair. From underneath the desk, she fished out a fashion magazine.

True to his word, Frank returned an hour later. But the sight was not one he was pleased with. Keri was seated comfortably on a chair, flicking through a magazine. Aneisha and Dan were both throwing stuff at Tom, who looked a little annoyed, but flicked stuff back at them.

"What's going on here?" Frank asked, and Keri immediately dropped the magazine.

"Um…just doing some research" she stammered. Frank arched an eyebrow. "On women's fashion?"

Keri sighed as she knew she was caught. She tossed the magazine and strode over to Tom. Both Dan and Aneisha sheepishly headed to Tom as well. "Did you find anything?" Frank asked.

Tom hesitated. "It's a hard code to crack, but I think I've got it. All I need to do is flick this button and then…"

The screen suddenly went black before three chilling yet familiar words appeared on the screen.

**KORPS. IS. RISING. **


	3. Chapter 3

**KORPS. IS. RISING.**

Dan stared at the words for a long time, trying to wrap his head around them. KORPS was back? But that was impossible. The Crime Minister was in jail…

"She broke out thirteen minutes ago" Frank said, having just gotten off the phone. His face was even paler than before. Keri looked like she was going to hurl. She swayed slightly and Aneisha grabbed her elbow, steadying her.

Aneisha slowly sat her down and rubbed her back comfortingly, as Keri buried her face in her hands. Dan and Tom exchanged a horrified look. When Keri looked up again, her eyes were haunted and glimmering with tears.

"She can't be back" Keri whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "No".

"She broke out only thirty minutes ago. There is a possibility that she's still in the area. Dan and Aneisha, go to MI9 Headquarters. Start looking for clues" Frank ordered. Nodding determinedly, the two spies walked into the lift.

* * *

Dan watched as Aneisha scoured every inch of the room, looking for clues. "Neish, there's nothing here" Dan tried but Aneisha shook her head.

"No, no, there is a clue, and I'll find it" she said.

"For God's sake Aneisha, there is _nothing _here!" Dan shouted, now fed up. His temper masked the anxiety he was feeling. When Aneisha looked at him, he was shocked to find that her face was swimming with tears.

"Neish?" Dan said tentatively.

"Sorry" she whimpered, wiping her tears away. "Zoe's gone because of KORPS. I was holding on to the possibility that if KORPS was gone, Zoe would come back".

Dan's heart thudded at the mention of the innocent redhead. He looked with sympathy at Aneisha. Usually Zoe would be the one to console her, but since she was not here, he would have to do it. He patted Aneisha on the back. "Look" he said gently. "I wanted them gone just as much as you did. But they're back now, and standing around crying isn't going to put them back into captivity".

Aneisha nodded and sniffled again, before wiping her eyes. "Let's go" she said. Dan smiled at her before the two rushed out of MI9 HQ.

* * *

"It's hopeless!" Dan cried. They'd been searching the grounds for an hour, but no good had come of it. The Crime Minister was gone, and she hadn't left a single trace. God Damnit this was so frustrating, Dan thought. He clenched his fists.

"What was that?" Aneisha suddenly cried. Dan glanced at her confusedly. She pointed to Dan's right. "I swear that I saw someone running past us!"

Filled with a sudden determination, Dan sprinted in the direction, Aneisha hot on his heels. He rounded the corner sharply and nearly let out a whoop of joy. Four metres ahead of him was a tall woman, wearing a black uniform.

Dan smirked and looked at Aneisha, who suddenly looked worried. "Dan, I don't think that that's the Mastermind".

"Of course it is" Dan said. He walked forward but stopped short as the woman turned around.

Haunted peridot eyes. Long auburn hair. Through the black hood, Zoe's tormented face stared at Dan.

"Zoe" he breathed.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'm trying to update quickly, because this story is going to be long, and I want the introductory chapters out of the way. Please review x **


End file.
